


love!!bagel!!shoot!!

by erwin



Category: Bagel
Genre: Other, they do the secks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erwin/pseuds/erwin
Summary: secks





	

Bagel had always loved her bagel. but recently, she had been developing feelings for someone else, and she was ashamed!!!!!!1!

at the bus stop, she looked around at her "friends" and simply stated that she needed the toilet. she rushed off as quick as possible, hoping she had remembered her supplies. jogging was rather difficult for the blonde bagel, since she had no experience in running. she checked her pocket for her sEXy bagel, and it was there. it felt so,,, soft. Bagel wanted to caress her bagel, she loved it so much.

finally, she had reached the toilets. Bagel ran into a stall and locked the door, desperately hoping she wouldn't be heard doing the do with her bagel. she got it out and rubbed it against her skin, ugh, it was so hot and sexy and beautiful and sexy and soft and nice and sexy. suddenly, she heard a noise!!! in!! her!!! bag!!!!! it was her other, secret lover, the ba g el!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Bagel senpai onee-chan let me join desu desu desu" said the bagel. Bagel got them out and rubbed them against her skin as well....  
it was so hot and sexy and beautiful and sexy and soft and nice and sexy.

Bagel heard the bathroom door open and q u i c k l y packed away her stuff. no one could know about this sexy time~

**Author's Note:**

> kys bagel


End file.
